


The Adventures of Myka and Helena

by Bering_And_Wells



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bering_And_Wells/pseuds/Bering_And_Wells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena visits Myka</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Myka and Helena

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start - please tell me what you think :)

The Adventures of Helena and Myka

Helena G Wells opened the door and walked purposefully into Myka's bedrrom at Leena's Bed and Breakfast. Myka was currently in the shower, washing away the days grime and dust. Helena hears the shower stop, and after a couple of moments, Myka walks out with a towel wrapped around her. Helena smiles at the sight, waiting for Myka to notice her..  
"Shit! Helena, you startled me! What are you doing here?" Myka asks clutching the towel tighter to her body.  
"I just thought I would pay you a visit" She explains, matter of factly , walking over to the brunnette, she hugged Myka - not caring that she would get wet. Helena wasn't thinking when she kissed Myka on the cheek.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, well actually I did.." Helena stammered  
"Helena, it's okay, I liked it" she smiles.  
"Really?"  
"Really" Myka confirms "Helena, I love you and all but could you give me some priviacy?" Myka smiles  
"Of course" she replied, as she turned her back


End file.
